Om mani padme hum
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: —Hazme sentir vivo, Renji—. "No te preocupes, me encargaré de no desperdiciar nada que provenga de ti. Ni siquiera las semillas emplumadas". One-shot. UtaRen. Lime. Referencias del capítulo 169 de TG:RE. Re-editado el 03/07/2019.


**Disclaimer: Ishida Sui es el dueño de Tokyo Ghoul y mis emociones (?)**

 **N/A:** Ah... justo cuando creo que ya no voy a escribir nada para este fandom, Ishida saca el capítulo 169 de TG:RE y me lanza todas esas referencias UtaRen (¿UtaYomo?) en la cara que sentí la obligación de hacer algo al respecto. Adoro el angst en esta pareja, like, ¿creo que sigue siendo crack? but oh well. Si alguien lee esto muchas gracias, I love you. ; 3

Regresaré a corregir posibles errores de redacción y ortografía (o no, pero eso planeo). Son las 3 de la mañana y estoy delirando.

 **Update 03/07/2019:** Como estoy traduciendo este fic en inglés, por fin me digné a editar la versión en español y cambié unas cuantas cosas, pero más que nada, quería corregir errores de cohesión, algunos acentos y también comas.

* * *

 **Om mani padme hum**

 **.**

 **.**

"No puedo vivir contigo…"

.

(Mi querido e incomprendido cuervo albino).

La remembranza del pasado siempre se solidifica en la pureza de sus alas. Laceradas, pero fuertes. Sencillas, pero inolvidables. Reconfortantes, pero inalcanzables. _Qué divertido._

En gran parte, es verdad. Todavía recuerda los - _preciosos_ \- días en los que se la pasaban compartiendo sudor, carne y sangre. Todas esas veces que su cuervo lo provocaba con su furia jovial, luchando por sobrevivir en un mundo que no ama a otra especie que no sean los humanos. Renji, sin importarle la cantidad de plumas que perdía, daba lo mejor de sí mismo con tal de alcanzar cierta venganza (ahora olvidada). En aquel tiempo, era igual de hermoso e interesante. Una solitaria ave carroñera que peleaba si tenía que hacerlo. Un precioso loto aferrado al agua lodosa. Uta realmente deseaba arrancarlo. _Sentirlo_ con detenimiento para comprobar si era tan cálido como aparentaba.

Probablemente lo habría hecho, de no ser por la aparición de Yoshimura.

No obstante, también es verdad que no podía (aún no puede) del todo. ¿Por qué? En realidad, no lo sabe. No lo entiende y cree que jamás lo hará. No es tan sencillo. Por un lado, la euforia le insiste en que celebre a su manera:

 _Arráncale el corazón y comételo con gentileza._

Por el otro, si se siente honesto consigo mismo, todo lo que quiere hacer en realidad es beber de la familiar sangre, la cual proviene de aquellos labios agrietados inolvidables.

 _Saborea el calor (pues será la única vez que en serio lo harás)._

Su piel entintada se estremece al recordar cada encuentro. Rodeado de esas alas brillantes -que contrastan su alma mancillada e impura-. Atrapado entre dientes placenteros -que conocen los rincones más débiles de su decorado templo-. Ya ha pasado un considerable tiempo desde la última vez... pero sus memorias continúan intactas.

 _Demuéstrale lo feliz que estás, luego ríete de su expresión._

¿Cómo olvidar la primera noche en la qué tuvo la auténtica oportunidad de engullir tan precioso espécimen?

 _Dile que lo sientes y después... después ríe más fuerte. Sí, ríe hasta el final._

¿Cómo olvidar que al final no lo hizo y prefirió bañarse en su aroma acuático?

 _(Ríe para no llorar)._

Ojalá pudiera demostrarle que no ha olvidado nada de lo que han compartido. Ojalá sus monstruosas pieles no se regeneraran tan rápido para poder presumir cicatrices.

 _Ríe hasta saciarte de su odio._

Uta nunca se ha considerado posesivo. Sin embargo, al apreciar ese kagune intacto, el raro aguijón producido en su pecho es difícil de ignorar.

 _(Ríe para no llorar)._

Es por eso que detesta tanto las relaciones con otras personas.

 _Ríe hasta que no puedas más. (Y muérete junto a él)._

Sucumbir a la tentación nunca fue tan difícil.

 _Ahahaha, ¿morir por él?_

 _._

—No te vayas todavía. Si lo haces, tendré que comerte.

Eso es lo que Uta le dice a Renji en su primera noche. Las sábanas presentan sangre seca y fluidos frescos. Una evidencia violeta de aquella fuerza arrolladora que los caracteriza. Con ninguno dispuesto a ceder por completo tras la aparición del ansiado orgasmo. Un olor penetrante inunda la habitación instalada en el local de máscaras. Un olor que es bastante ideal para el estado físico y mental de ambos.

 _Ahahaha, sí… ¿Acaso no es divertido?_

La delgada capa de manchas rojizas se adhiere a sus tatuajes de una manera enigmática. En cuestión de poco tiempo, -para la sorpresa del artista-, tiene la apreciativa y fina lengua del cuervo alrededor de su cuello. Traza las letras griegas con una tortuosa serenidad, adorando en silencio, el _no tan secreto_ significado del mismo.

— _Nec possum tecum vivere, nec sine te._ —Murmura entonces, apenas audible. Apenas consciente.

Uta logra escucharlo, se sorprende sin aceptarlo por segunda vez y sin querer -o de eso se convence-, toma al ghoul de mayor volumen entre sus brazos, lo cubre tanto como le es posible. Sus manos se mueven por sí solas, colocándose encima de esa espalda masiva para acariciar lo que queda de marcas provocadas por uñas negras. El cuerpo le tiembla con ligereza, no obstante, se distrae con los besos plantados en el cuello de Renji, maravillándose con el latente pulso de su corazón estabilizado. Y es allí, _justo allí_ , donde se permite probar un poco de ese calor. Lo capta como delicioso, suave, gentil...

 _Ahahaha, suficiente. Es suficiente._

Dura una fracción de segundo, pues no desea hacerlo más tiempo porque es peligroso. _No quiero deshojarte todavía Renji. Hoy no es el día._

En lugar de ceder a sus oscuros impulsos, vuelve a buscar la boca de su cuervo, quién lo recibe con un fuerte gruñido antes de devolver las no tan consideradas mordidas del artista. Uta no puede evitar reírse ante ello. Yomo lo observa sin liberar el resbaladizo piercing de su labio inferior. Lo presenta como una sutil amenaza que es abandonada a los pocos segundos.

—Vamos Renji-kun, puedes arrancarme la lengua. No me enojaré. —Exclama juguetonamente, antes de volverse a carcajear. Si tan sólo el cuervo estuviera de humor para sus juegos…

No es de extrañarse que, sin consentimiento, Renji prefiera silenciarlo con más besos rojos. Uta acepta sin protestar o reír. Acepta, no sin antes susurrar el mantra tan significativo, tan radiante en esos momentos por culpa de la saliva:

— _Nec possum tecum vivere, nec sine te,_ Renji-kun.

Uta no sabe porque lo dice. Lo seguro es que Itori perderá el aire de tanto reírse cuando se entere.

 _._

 _Ahahaha,_

 _¿Acaso no es divertido?_

—No es divertido… Nada de esta mierda es divertida. Tú eres mi _amigo._ —Dice Renji con la respiración entrecortada.

La desperdiciada sangre, derramada en más de una zona, casi hace sentir culpable a Uta. Y el tono de su cuervo es tan _imprudente._ Casi refleja lo dolido que se siente. Aunque, esta ese curioso sustantivo en la sintaxis de su manifestación que, sin duda, se vuelve el centro de atención.

 _¿Amigo?_

Sus labios se transforman en una extensa curva. La risa borbotea con auténtica genuinidad, y la estimulación de la misma, se siente abrumadora.

 _Ah, Renji…_

 _¿Dijiste_ ** _amigo_** _?_

Entonces el cuervo lo observa con ese sentimiento que tanto anhelaba mostrar desde esa primera noche. Innegable y clara. El artista lo saborea despacio, lo palpa con manos desesperadas. Sus uñas se encajan con fuerza en la delicada estructura del sentimentalismo más noble, más ciego e incomprensible, que no está seguro de su siguiente movimiento.

De repente, Renji luce hermoso al permitirse _sentir_ ; al demostrar lo sincero y directo que es. Una visión de colores repentinos que predominan en el blanco de sus puras intenciones. Sus pétalos casi se arrastran por el suelo, se están asfixiando por la ausencia de agua, se están marchitando. _Gracias a mí._

 _Ahahaha, ahahaha. ¡Estoy tan_ ** _feliz_** _!_

—Aaaaaah… Estoy tan feliz de que seamos amigos, ¡Renji!

 _(Ríe para no llorar)._

Entonces, el escenario pacta con la oportunidad de una felicidad eterna.

¿El acto final está por comenzar o no? Uta no lo sabe, ni su cuervo tampoco. De hecho, su mirada encharcada de resentimiento se desvanece, para dar paso a la sorpresa. El último deseo de Uta por ser racional y sincero -a medias- le permite declararse. El ímpetu de su voz, distorsionada por la transformación en kakuja, es inevitable:

—Hazme sentir vivo, Renji.

 _No te preocupes, me encargaré de no desperdiciar nada que provenga de ti. Ni siquiera las semillas emplumadas._

 _._

"…Y no puedo vivir sin ti."


End file.
